Forbidden Love
by PrincessDeja
Summary: Antoinette Devereaux was sold into slavery after her witch mother died after giving birth to her. At age 17, she is sold to the Evans family, where is abused by Mr. Evans. What happens when she falls for his son, Soul? Warning: Rape, Violence, SC, Language, Abuse
1. Chapter 1

"Get up." a gruff voice said. "You're being sold today." Antoinette Devereaux s' eyes slowly opened to see her handler standing over her.

"I don't have all day, girl. Get up! If you don't understand me, I have a dictionary on the end of my whip that will make my meaning quite clear!" Antoinette didn't need any more encouragement. The scars on her back had just healed from the last time she had been whipped. Antoinette jumped to her feet, and the handler dragged her to the shower room to bathe. She was then given a simple black dress to wear. After being examined by the slave warehouse physician, she was taken outside and lined up with several other slaves waiting to be auctioned off. You are probably wondering, how did a 17 old girl wind up as a slave? Shortly after Antoinette was born, her mother, a witch by the name of Josephine Devereaux, died soon after. Her father had abandoned Josephine when he found out she was pregnant. Josephine's parents, who were devout Catholics and had disowned her upon learning of their daughter's powers, wanted nothing to do with Antoinette, so she was sent to an orphanage, where she was purchased by a traveling slave trader. Antoinette had been a slave her entire life, and she did not see it changing anytime soon. But little did she know, her life was going to change forever.

"Bring out number 9745" said the auctioneer. Antoinette looked up realizing her number had been called. She was led out by her chains onto the platform for all to see. "Look at this beautiful pearl, gentlemen. She's 5'7", lovely , with gray eyes. Ample bosom, and hips made for childbearing. And gentlemen, she's a virgin." Antoinette filled with dread as she saw the men leering at her, looking her up and down, their minds no doubt filled with perverse thoughts."She is also able bodied. She will be able to cook, clean, and whatever else you may need of her. We'll start the bidding at $400."

"$500!" one man shouted.

"I hear $500. Do I hear $550? I see $550, do I hear $600?"

$700!" another man shouted.

"I hear $700, do I hear $750?"

"$1,000!" a man shouted. The crowd gasped.

"I hear $1,000. Do I hear $1,050? Going once, going twice, SOLD for$1,000! And what is your name, sir?" Asked the auctioneer.

"Weston Evans." the man said. Weston was tall, and medium build. He had dark hair, with a few streaks of gray, and green eyes. Weston Evans was also a wealthy pianist. His wife, Alexandra, was an opera singer. They had two sons, who were also musicians.

"Here you go, sir. Her bill of sale, and your ownership papers. She's all yours." said the auctioneer.

"Thank you." said Mr. Evans as he led Antoinette into the car. Soon, they arrived at the Evans mansion, with Mr. Evans leading Antoinette by the to the door. When the walked inside, they were greeted by Mrs. Evans.

"So this must be our new servant." she said. "What is your name, girl?"

"Antoinette." said the young woman, her eyes to the floor.

"Come here and let me have a look at you." Mrs. Evans said. Antoinette did as she was told. Mrs. Evans examined her. "She will do as a maid. But we have to get rid of those chains. They're an absolute eye sore. And I will have Gertrude find you something suitable to wear. Follow me, I will show you to your room."

Later that night, after she had settled in, Antoinette was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, quickly putting on her nightgown to cover herself. The door slowly opened, and Mr. Evans walked in.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Master Evans?" Antoinette said, feeling uneasy by the look he was giving her.

"As a matter of fact, there is something you can do for me." Mr. Evans said slyly, closing and locking the door behind him. Antoinette slowly backed away from him into a wall.

"Master Evans, please." she pleaded.

"I paid $1,000 for you, and I am going to get my money's worth, right now." Mr. Evans said while talking off his shirt. "I will have you whether you like it or not. I own you." He reached over to grab Antoinette, but she ran towards the door. Mr. Evans grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth to stifle her cries for help, with Antoinette biting his hand in an attempt to get away. "_Bitch!_" he growled as he slapped her, causing her to fall back on the bed, her lip bleeding. With a wild look in his eyes, he ripped open Antoinette's nightgown, exposing her breasts. He sucked them hungrily as Antoinette wept. "Shut up. You're only making it harder on yourself." he spat. Climbing on top of her, Mr. Evans forced her legs open. Placing his hand over her mouth, he forced his way into her, causing her to scream. Antoinette laid there sobbing as Mr. Evans violated her for hours, cursing to himself at how tight she was, and how better she was than his wife. No longer able to hold back, he pulled himself from her and released himself on her chest. Getting up, he put on his clothes and walked out of the room. He returned with a damp towel and threw it at Antoinette.

"Clean yourself up. And remember to report downstairs at 8 am sharp. And if you tell anyone about this, I will slit your throat. Understand?" he threatened. Antoinette slowly nodded, and Mr. Evans left her room and closed the door as if nothing happened, leaving Antoinette laying in her own blood, sobbing. Her innocence was shattered forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Antoinette woke up the next morning, sore and in shock from the events from the previous night. She couldn't believe that she had been robbed of her innocence at the hands of her owner. _But then again, I should have seen this coming. I saw the way he was looking at me at the slave auction. What if I have to do this every night? What if I get pregnant? _she thought to herself. After bathing herself and getting dressed, she headed downstairs to the kitchen to begin her work for the day. When she got to the kitchen, Getrude, the head maid and cook, was waiting for her. The older woman smiled at her.

"Good morning, Antoinette. It is a pleasure to meet you" she said. Antoinette gave a small smile, but it wasn't genuine. "Mistress Evans gave me a list of your duties. You are to set the table before every meal, as well as clear them after. You are also responsible for the laundry, and tending to the Master and Mistress's room. Understood?" Gertrude asked. Antoinette nodded. Gertrude chuckled. "Such a shy little thing. Well, get to it. Master and Mistress Evans will be down for breakfast soon." Antoinette went to the dining room and set the table as instructed, and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Evans to come downstairs. When Mr. Evans went to sit down, he squeezed Antoinette on the bottom as he walked past her. Antoinette wanted to take one of the knives from the table and slash him from ear to ear, but she maintained her composure.

"Did you sleep well, Antoinette?" Mrs. Evans asked. Antoinette looked over at Mr. Evans, who gave her a warning look.

"Yes, ma'am." Antoinette replied.

"Good. Now, my sons will be coming home from school to visit this weekend, so I want you to have their rooms ready for when they arrive. Understood?" said Mrs. Evans.

"Yes, Ma'am." Antoinette replied. The whole time during breakfast, Mr. Evans kept sneaking glances at Antoinette, making her nauseous. However, the looks he was giving her didn't go unnoticed by his wife. Mrs. Evans was jealous of Antoinette from the moment she arrived. She knew why her husband had bought her. Mr. Evans was growing bored in his marriage, and was no longer attracted to Alexandra. They only pretended to be happy, for appearances sake. And Mr. Evans had not touched her in over a year. Mrs. Evans felt that if her husband felt the need to go elsewhere, she would rather it be with a slave and not one of their socialite friends. Slaves were considered property instead of human beings. She saw her husband go into Antoinette's room the previous night, and heard everything. She knew what he did was wrong, but if it kept him happy, then so be it.

When Antoinette returned to the kitchen after clearing the table, Gertrude saw the troubled look on her face. It was a look she knew all too well. Antoinette was not the first servant Mr. Evans had brought home. She knew what was going on.

"It will be alright, child." Gertrude said, putting her hand on Antoinette's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Antoinette asked.

"I know. I know what he did to you." Getrude replied.

"How do you know?"

"Master Evans has a thing for young women. Pretty ones like yourself. He has not touched his wife in over a year. Six months before he brought you here, there was another servant here by the name of Daphne. She was a year younger than you. would go into her room night after night." Getrude said.

"What happened to her?"

"One day, she just couldn't take it anymore, so she threw herself off the balcony." Gertrude said, her eyes brimmimg with tears. "She was such a sweet girl. Mistress Evans acts like she doesn't know what's going on, but trust me, she knows. But she is a very jealous woman, so be careful around her."

"What about their sons? Are they like Master Evans?" Antoinette asked.

"Not at all. But their parents favor Wes more, because Soul is different."

"What do you mean 'different'?" Antoinette asked.

"You'll see when they come this weekend. Now come along. You still have laundry to do." Getrude said. Antoinette left the kitchen and went about her chores for the day, all the about what Gertrude said. _Why would a parent shun their own child for being different? It makes no sense. I'm sure he's not all bad_. she thought. She couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive, so that she could get a look at this Soul Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

***That Weekend***

Saturday had arrived, which meant Wes and Soul would be coming to visit for the summer. Antoinette and Gertrude had been running around making sure the house was in order. However, Antoinette still had to deal with Mr. Evans abusing her every night. But hopefully with his sons being here, maybe he will be too distracted to come to my room. But then again, his wife is here, and that doesn't stop him. she thought as she was preparing Soul's room. She noticed a photo on his nightstand. Curious, she walked over to it and picked it up. In the photo were two young boys. They were both dressed in suits, and had snowy white hair and red eyes. _ I don't see what's_ _different_ _about him. They both look the same_. Hearing footsteps, Antoinette quickly put the picture back. Suddenly, Mrs. Evans came into the room.

"Is Soul's room finished yet?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Antoinette replied.

"Good. Now you may go tend to the laundry."

"Yes, ma'am." Mrs. Evans walked closer to Antoinette.

"Just a word of warning: I may not have any say in what my husband does, but if I catch you anywhere near my sons, you little slut, I will make you wish you were never born. Do you understand me?" Mrs. Evans threatened. Antoinette said nothing, but her face grew hot. "I said," Mrs. Evans said while grabbing Antoinette's face, "do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Antoinette said, wincing. Mrs. Evans let go of her face.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." she said. Suddenly, she heard a small explosion and glass shattering. "What the hell was that?!" Antoinette looked to see that Mrs. Evans' priceless French glass vase had burst. But how? She and Mrs. Evans were the only two upstairs. "Did you see that?" cried Mrs. Evans. Antoinette shook her head. "Well don't just stand there! Clean up this mess! My sons will be here any minute!" Antoinette did as she was told as Mrs. Evans went downstairs, muttering something about the house being possessed.

About an hour later, Antoinette looked out the window to see Mr. Evans' black Rolls Royce pull into the driveway. He had arrived with his two sons.

"Antoinette! Come down here and take my sons' bags to their rooms!" Mrs. Evans called from downstairs. Antoinette rushed downstairs as Mrs. Evans opened the door. "Wes, darling!" Mrs. Evans as she hugged her eldest son and kissed him on both cheeks. Wes was tall, with the same snow white hair and red eyes Antoinette saw in the photo.

"Hello, mother." Wes said. Turning to Antoinette he asked, "And who might you be?"

"That's just Antoinette, our new maid." Mrs. Evans said, shooting a glare at her. Wes simply nodded.

"Well it is nice to see a maid as lovely as you." he said, smiling. Blushing, Antoinette looked down at the ground.

"There goes my Wes. Quite the charmer." Mrs. Evans said. Antoinette grabbed Wes' bags and took them to his room. Then she returned downstairs to retrieve Soul's luggage.

"Antoinette, this is my youngest son, Soul." Mrs. Evans said grudgingly. "If either of my sons need anything, you are to get it for them, no questions asked. Understood?" Antoinette nodded. "Good." putting her arm around Wes, she said "Darling, you must tell me all about school." Antoinette picked up Soul's bags and carried them to his room, with Soul following behind her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Master Evans?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." Soul replied. Antoinette nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

***Later that Evening***

The Evanses were seated at the table,with of course, Gertrude and Antoinette tending to them. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were engrossed in conversation with Wes, while Soul kept to himself, picking at his food. Antoinette felt sorry for him. _They're acting_ _as if he_ _doesn't exist_. she thought. Soul looked up at her, and gave a small smile, his crimson eyes piercing her. Antoinette looked down, her face growing warm.

_She's gorgeous. _Soul thought. _And I have never seen such pretty grey eyes. But why would she be a maid, to my parents of_ _all people? She's_ _pretty enough to be a model._ Soul noticed Antoinette had caught him staring. _Damn it, Soul. Now she must think_ _you're a _c_omplete loser. So uncool, Soul._

Antoinette returned to the kitchen to see Gertrude smirking."What?" she asked.

"I saw you staring at that boy." Gertrude said.

"What boy?" Antoinette asked, pretending not to know what Gertrude was talking about.

"You know damn well what boy. Soul. He must fancy you. But you best be careful to not let his parents catch you looking at him. Especially Master Evans."

"Yeah, Mistress Evans already gave me that warning earlier today. And then she called me a slut." Antoinette said. Gertrude sighed.

"Don't pay her any mind. She's just jealous. I just don't understand why she just won't divorce him. It's not like they have a prenup. I guess she wants to keep up appearances." Gertrude said.

"I don't see why she's taking out on me. It's not my fault isn't attracted to her. And I don't like sleeping with him. I have no choice." said Antoinette.

"I know, dear. But it's best to stay out of the Mistress' way." Gertrude said. Antoinette nodded.

"I guess you're right. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I don't see what's so different about Soul. He looks just like Wes." Antoinette said. Gertrude chuckled.

"Differences are not always about appearances, child. Sometimes it's deeper than that."

Later that night, after she had finished her chores, Antoinette was ready to go to bed. When she passed Soul's room, he beckoned her to come in. Antoinette went into his room, assuming he wanted something.

"Do you need anything, Master Evans?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to talk, that's all. And please, call me Soul. I'm not my father." he said, flashing a toothy grin. He patted the bed, motioning for her to sit down.

"What would you like to talk about?" Antoinette asked.

"I want to know more about you." said Soul.

"What do you want to know?" Antoinette asked, looking down at the floor.

"Well, for starters, you can stop looking at the floor. Not looking people in the eye when you talk to them is so uncool" Soul said. Antoinette looked up, her eyes meeting his. "That's better. So, I know your name is Antoinette, but what is your last name?"

"Devereaux." Antoinette replied.

"Are you French?" Soul asked.

"I am part French, but I am not from France. I was born in New Orleans." Antoinette replied.

"Where are your parents?" Soul asked. Antoinette hesitated. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. It's just, my mother died giving birth to me. I never knew my father. He walked out on my mother when she was pregnant with me." Antoinette replied.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry. Don't you have any other family? Why are you a maid?" Soul asked

"It's complicated."

"I'm listening."

"Well-" Antoinette was interrupted by someone coming up the stairs. "I should be getting to bed." she said, getting up.

"Wait-"

"Goodnight, Master Evans." Antoinette said before closing the door behind her, leaving Soul confused.

_I wonder why she_ _was to quick to leave my room_. he thought. _Oh well. Whatever._

Antoinette walked into her room and prepared herself for bed. Suddenly she heard the door close. Startled, she turned to see Mr. Evans, a smirk plastered on his face.

"So, I see you've met my son." he said. Antoinette nodded slowly. walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, the pressure hurting her. "Listen, you whore. You better not get any ideas about fucking my sons. You're mine, understand? And you better not think of telling him anything either." he snarled.

"But, Master Evans, I wasn't-"

SLAP!

"Shut up! I didn't say you could speak. Undress!" Mr. Evans ordered, while unzipping his pants. When Antoinette hesitated, he slapped her again. "Do we really have to go through this every time? When I tell you to do something, you do it. Now undress!" Antoinette did as she was told. Mr. Evans pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Antoinette started crying.

"Get used to this, because you're not going anywhere." Mr. Evans said as he began violating her.


	4. Chapter 4

***One Month Later****

It had been a whole month since Antoinette was bought by the Evans family, and despite the abuse she endured at the hands of Mr. Evans, she had learned to adapt. She was also under the constant scrutiny of Mrs. Evans, who was jealous of Antoinette's beauty, and the constant attention she received from her husband, and did everything in her power to make things difficult for her. Her only comfort were the conversations she would have with Soul, when she wasn't working and when the other Evanses weren't around. He wasn't like the rest of them. He was kind to her, and treated her with dignity and respect. To him, she wasn't just a servant, she was a human being. Even though Antoinette was a little put off by his shark like teeth and red eyes, she found herself growing attracted to him. But she thought he was just being nice, and that he wasn't attracted to her, and even if he was, his parents would have none of it. Little did Antoinette know, however, was that Soul was smitten with her, and could care less what his parents thought. He stopped seeking their approval a long time ago. He just never made a move on her because he was afraid of rejection, and he didn't want to rush things, and scare her off, and you know, cool guys don't do that.

One evening, after she had finished her chores for the day, Antoinette was on her way to bed, when she heard music playing, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever herd. _Did someone leave the radio on ? _she thought. She decided to follow the sound of the music, because she knew Mrs. Evans would throw a fit if it wasn't turned off. When she went into the parlor, she saw that the music didn't come from the radio, but from Soul playing the piano. Soul heard footsteps and stopped playing. When he looked up and saw Antoinette standing in the doorway, he smiled.

"Well don't just stand there, come have a seat. I won't bite." he said. Antoinette shyly walked over to Soul and sat next to him. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"I heard music, and thought someone had left the radio on, so I came to turn it off." Antoinette replied. "It was beautiful. You have an amazing talent."

"I'm glad you think so." Soul said sullenly.

"Don't you think so?" Antoinette said.

"Compared to Wes, I'm absolute crap." Soul replied.

"Well who cares what your parents think? They clearly have no idea what they're talking about." Antoinette said. Upon realizing what she said, she immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No need to apologize. I stopped caring what they think a long time ago." Soul replied. Antoinette looked down at the floor.

"At least you still have your parents so that you can not care what they think." Antoinette said. Damn, I forgot she doesn't have parents. Soul, you idiot. Soul thought to himself. He placed his hands over hers.

"I'm sorry." he said. Antoinette gave a light smile.

"It's fine. No need to be sorry." she replied. She and Soul stared at each other for what been an eternity. Soul leaned forward to kiss her, but Antoinette quickly back away, blushing. "Um, it's getting late. I should be going to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow. Good night, Soul." she said as she got up to leave.

"Good night." Soul said. When she left, he cursed himself for being so stupid.

When Antoinette got upstairs, she bathed and got ready for bed. She sighed with relief as she jumped onto her bed. Mr. Evans was performing in Italy, and would not be back for 3 weeks, which meant he would not be coming into her room to rape her. She could finally sleep peacefully, if only for a little while. As sleep drew near, thoughts of Soul kept popping into her head. Her mind went to the events that took place only a few moments ago: hearing him play a beautiful melody, and him almost kissing her, and her backing away. It wasn't that she didn't want him to kiss her. She was just scared. She was afraid of what his parents would possibly do to her if they knew their youngest son was attracted to her_. They would probably sell me away to someone else, someone worse_. she thought to herself. She couldn't take the risk of severe punishment just for a little romance. Besides, he will only be there for the summer, and who knows when she would see him again. _It's not worth it_ she thought as sleep finally took over.


	5. Chapter 5

*****End of Summer*****

Summer was drawing to a close, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans decided to throw a dinner party before Wes and Soul go back to school. Antoinette and Gertrude were extremely busy getting the place before the guests arrived, which Antoinette was thankful for, because it meant she would be too busy to talk to Soul. Ever since Soul tried to kiss her, Antoinette had begun to deliberately avoid him, unless, of course, he needed something. She had even gone back to addressing him as "Master Evans". Even though she liked Soul, she was confused about her feelings towards him. Even more so, she was afraid of what might happen to her if his parents found out, especially Mr. Evans. Even though he didn't come to her room at night as often, due to him being bored with her and bringing home yet another teenage servant, Theresa, she still feared his wrath. The Evanses were a very affluent family, and Antoinette knew that they would not tolerate their son being with someone whom they considered beneath them. But little did Antoinette know, Soul was hurt that she was avoiding him, and stopped coming to talk to him, even though he pretended not to care. During the three months he had been at home, he began to fall for her with each passing day, and longed to tell her of his feelings, but didn't for fear of rejection. He had never felt so strongly about anyone, not even his partner Maka. Soul decided he was going to tell Antoinette how he felt, and he didn't give a damn whether his parents approved of it or not.

*****Later That Evening*****

The guests had arrived, and the party was alive with music and laughter. Everyone had gathered around the piano to watch Wes play, with his parents proudly looking on. Soul was ignored as usual. Antoinette walked around the parlor with a tray of hors d'oeurves, waiting to serve them to whoever wanted them. She was wearing a dark blue frock with white lace, white stockings, and black shoes. Atop her black curls sat a lace maid's cap. This was the outfit Mrs. Evans required the servants to wear during special occasions. From a distance, she saw Soul staring at her, and she quickly looked down, blushing. _She won't even look me in the eye. _he thought sadly. Maybe she didn't like him. Soul went out to the balcony for some fresh air. Getrude looked out to see Soul standing on the balcony, by himself, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. _That poor boy_. _His parents always casting him aside like yesterday's garbage_. she thought as she walked out to the balcony.

"Something troubling you, dear?" she asked. Soul jumped and looked behind him to see Gertrude standing in the entrance way.

"Yeah, a little." Soul replied.

"Care to talk about it?" Gertrude asked. Soul sighed.

"Well, there's this girl that I like." he said.

"Oh? Tell me about her. What is she like?" Getrude said.

"Well, she's a little shy, and doesn't talk much, but she's beautiful. And her eyes are perfect. They're like silver. And she has this beautiful brown skin."he said. "But I don't think she likes me."

"Why would you think that? Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"She's always avoiding me, and when she catches me looking at her, she immediately looks away." Soul said with a sigh. "I think I'm falling for her." Gertrude put her hand on his shoulder. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Does this girl happen to be Antoinette?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"I see the way you look at her." Gertrude said, smiling.

"I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't want her to reject me." Soul replied.

"Well, you won't know unless you try. Cool guys always try before giving up." Getrude said. Soul chuckled at her last comment.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In the parlor." Getrude replied. Soul went back inside to go find Antoinette, who was on her way to the kitchen. When Antoinette saw him walking towards her, she sat down her tray and ran out into the garden, with Soul after her.

"Antoinette, wait!" he called after her. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you want from me?" she cried. _Why won't he just leave me alone? _she thought.

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me." Soul said.

"What are you talking about?" Antoinette said, playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why won't you talk to me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" Soul asked. Antoinette sighed.

"No, you didn't." she replied. Soul grabbed her hand.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you. I know he haven't known each other very long, but there's something about you that I can't leave alone. I think about you every day, and I dream about you every night. And when you stopped talking to me, it hurt. Antoinette, I think I'm falling in love with you." Soul said. Antoinette's heart stopped at his confession. Why would he, the son of a prominent musical family, fall for her, a lowly slave who his father raped every night? She was speechless.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Soul asked._She_ _ 's probably freaked out_. he thought.

"I-I don't know what to say." Antoinette said. Soul tilted her chin up with his finger so that their eyes met.

"Please don't be afraid to look at me. Just tell me how you really feel." he said. Antoinette's heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Soul, I like you. A lot. But I don't see how this is going to w-" Antoinette was cut off by Soul's lips crushing hers. At first she was startled by the kiss, but then she melted into it, putting her arms around his neck. Suddenly-

"What the_ hell _is going on here?!" a voice shouted. Startled, Soul and Antoinette pulled away to see a very pissed off Mrs. Evans.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing with my son, you harlot?" Mrs. Evans demanded as she charged towards Antoinette, grabbing her by the hair.

"Mom, stop!" Soul shouted.

"Shut up, Soul." retorted Mrs. Evans, who turned her attention back to Antoinette. "Didn't I tell you that if you came anywhere near my sons, I would make you wish you were never born? It's bad enough that you seduced my husband, but I will not allow you to muddy the family line by seducing and getting pregnant by one of my sons!" Antoinette quickly broke from Mrs. Evans upon hearing that accusation.

"I seduced your husband? That's a lie and you know it! You honestly think that I want to fuck that old bastard? He has been raping me for months, and you knew the whole damn time!" Antoinette was quickly met with a slap across the face. Soul just stood there, and stunned at Antoinette's revelation.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Have you forgotten your place? I own you! And I will not let some lowly slave weasel her way into this family." Mrs. Evans said.

"_Slave? _You mean she works here for free? And what is this shit about Dad raping her?" Soul demanded.

"Soul, watch your mouth! And don't listen to a word this whore says. She's lying." Mrs. Evans. "Your mother was probably a whore too. You should have died along with her." she added menacingly.

_SLAP_

Mrs. Evans held her face in shock and anger as an enraged Antoinette stood over her.

"Bitch, don't you _ever_ say anything against my mother!" she shouted. Suddenly, Mr. Evans came rushing out to the garden.

"Alexandra, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded. Mrs. Evans pointed at Antoinette.

"She slapped me after I caught her kissing Soul!" she cried.

"Dad, I kissed her! And Mom said some really fucked up things to her." Soul said, in an attempt to defend Antoinette, but his father ignored him. Mr. Evans grabbed Antoinette.

"How dare you strike your mistress! I don't care what she said, you are beneath her!" he said gripping Antoinette's arm tighter, making her wince. "I'm going to teach you to know your place." Mr. Evans dragged Antoinette to the nearby stable. For the first time in his life, Soul could see terror in Antoinette's eyes.

"Dad, let her go!" Soul shouted.

"Shut up and mind your business, Soul!" Mr. Evans growled as he threw Antoinette into the stable and grabbed a whip. He felt himself harden as he saw Antoinette's terror-stricken face. He decided that after punishing her, he was going to have his way with her once more. "Get up." he ordered as he grabbed some rope. He hoisted Antoinette off her feet by her hands. Antoinette sobbed as Mr. Evans ripped open her dress so that her back was exposed. "After this, let's see if you'll strike another member of this family again." he said as he lashed the whip. Antoinette let out an earth shattering scream as the whip hit her back. She could literally feel it tearing her flesh as Mr. Evans laughed, as if he was getting pleasure from inflicting pain on her. From outside, Soul's heart filled with terror as he heard her screams. He had to do something. He couldn't let her stay here with the monsters who he called his parents. _I can't believe this. She was being abused all this time, and she never told me. _he thought as he made his way to the stable.

"Soul, where are you going? Come back here!" his mother demanded, but he ignored her.

Antoinette laid on the ground weeping, her back bloody. Mr. Evans reached over and yanked her up by her hair, with one hand, while undoing his pants with the other. "Now, it's time for you to pleasure me." he said as he threw Antoinette back onto the ground, and climbed on top of her. Antoinette resisted by keeping her legs closed, in an attempt to prevent him from entering her. Grabbing her by her throat, he forced her legs open, and ripped off her stockings and underwear.

"What have I always told you? The more you resist, the harder you make it on yourself." he said. As he prepared to enter her, Antoinette saw a wrench by her hand, and grabbed it. Using her knees, she hit Mr. Evans in the groin, and then hit him in the head with the wrench. Seeing that he was stunned, she rolled from under him and made her way to the door. However, she was not quick enough, as Mr. Evans grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back down to the ground.

"_Bitch! _" he growled as he wrapped his hands around Antoinette's neck. "Now I'm going to have to kill you." Antoinette gasped for air as her life was being choked out of her. She stared at Mr. Evans' chest, and to her surprise, she was able to see his heart. Concentrating, she began to squeeze it, causing Mr. Evans to clutch his chest in pain, as if he was having a heart attack. Suddenly, Soul burst into the stable, and pushed his father off Antoinette.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically as he helped her, careful not to touch her back. Throwing her arm over his shoulder, he helped her into the house, leaving Mr. Evans to die. _How on earth was I able to cause him to have a heart attack like that? Is something wrong with me? _Antoinette thought to herself. They were met at the door by Gertrude who quickly ushered them into the kitchen.

"You poor child." she said as she cleaned Antoinette's wounds. Turning to Soul, she said "You have to get her out of here as soon as possible, or they are bound to sell her off, or worse, kill her."

"How long has this been going on?" Soul asked.

"Ever since she was brought here. And she is isn't the first girl that your father had raped, I'm afraid." Gertrude said. "Remember Daphne?" Soul nodded. "Well he did it to her, too."

"Where is she now?" Soul asked.

"She killed herself" Antoinette said, wincing.

"That bastard!" Soul said.

"The two of you need to get out of here tonight. I already packed your bags, and they are on their way to Death City." Gertrude said.

"Death City? Where's that?" Antoinette asked.

"It's a small city, a few hours from here. I go to school there." Soul replied. Suddenly they heard a scream from the stable. The guests had ran outside to find Mr. Evans dead, from an apparent heart attack. Before anyone could say anything, Mrs. Evans' hands were around Antoinette's throat.

"You bitch! You killed my husband! I will fucking kill you! Damn you!" she shouted between sobs. Antoinette tried to pry Mrs. Evans' hands from her neck as she gasped for air. Suddenly, there was a flash of metal, and Antoinette opened her eyes to see a blade against Mrs. Evans' throat. But the blade appeared to be where Soul's hand once was.

"Let her go." Soul demanded. Mrs. Evans narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare. Your own mother?" she said.

"You don't deserve to be called my mother. You're a monster. You and him" Soul said.

"_I'm _the monster?" Mrs. Evans said with a bitter laugh. "The only monster in this family is _you_. You take your whore and get out of my house. And don't you _ever_ come back." she said, releasing her grip from Antoinette's neck.

"Gladly." Soul said as she helped Antoinette up. The two of them went outside, where his motorcycle was waiting for them.

"Hop on." he said. Antoinette hesitated. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall off." Soul chuckled. Antoinette got on the bike. "Just put your hands around my waist, and hold on tight." he said as they took off.

"So, what is this school you go to?" Antoinette asked

"Death Weapon Meister Academy. DWMA for short." Soul replied.

"Death weapons?"

"Yep. The school was founded by the Grim Reaper himself. Weapons are partnered up with meisters, and they hunt Kishin eggs." Soul replied.

"What are Kishins?" Antoinette asked.

"Souls that have turned pure evil."

"So, are you a weapon?"

"Yep. That's why my parents think I'm a monster. They consider me the freak of the family." Soul said.

"I'm sorry." Antoinette said. _So that's what Gertrude meant about him being different. _

"Don't be. I'm glad to be away from them. And I'm sure you are too." Soul said, Antoinette. "Don't worry, you're in safe hands now. And I will never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again. Because cools guys always protect the ones they care about." Antoinette smiled at that last remark. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. This was the beginning of a better life for her.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long journey, Soul and Antoinette arrived in Death City, at Soul and Maka's apartment. Soul looked behind him, and noticed that Antoinette was fast asleep.

"Hey. We're here." he whispered and he helped her off his bike. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her to the apartment and knocked on the door. When the door opened, theu were greeted by a sleepy, and annoyed Maka, book in hand. But when she saw that it was Soul, she immediately woke up.

"Soul! What are you doing here so late? I thought you weren't coming home until next week!" Her eyes stopped on the sleeping Antoinette. "Who is this? And why are her clothes ripped?"

"It's a long story. Let me in, and I'll explain. Soul said. Maka moved aside to let them in. Soul ran Antoinette a warm bath and gave her one of his t shirts and shorts to sleep in. After she got cleaned up, Soul put her to bed in his room. He then went to the living room, where Maka was sitting, and told her the whole story.

"That's horrible!" Maka exclaimed. "And she doesn't have any family she can stay with?" Soul shook his head.

"Her mother died after having her, and her father walked out on her before she was even born, the bastard. And she was sold into slavery when she was a baby, so I don't think she knows anyone else. I just can't believe that my own father did those things to her! I knew my dad could be an asshole, but I never thought of him as a rapist!" Soul said, his fists clenched. Maka placed her hand on his shoulder to console him.

"Soul, I'm really sorry. Well, we can't just let her live on the street. She can stay with us." she said. Suddenly they heard footsteps. They looked over to see Antoinette standing in the doorway. "You must be Antoinette. I'm Maka Albarn, Soul's partner." Maka said, with her hand out. Antoinette shook her hand. Maka took a look into Antoinette's soul. _Her soul seems_ _broken. But then again, who wouldn't be after what she_ _went_ through. _She also seems unsure of herself, like she doesn't feel worthy. But there's something else too. Something strange. Something not completely human. But she doesn't seem to be a weapon, so what is it? Maybe we should take her to Lord Death. Maybe he knows. _

"Is something wrong?" Antoinette asked, interrupting Maka's thoughts.

"Oh, no, everything's fine. Would you like to come with us to the Academy tomorrow?" Maka asked. Antoinette slowly nodded."Great. Well, I should be getting to bed. It was nice meeting you." she said as she went into her room.

"We should all be in bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Soul said, yawning. Antoinette followed him to his room and got into bed. Soul kissed her on the forehead as she drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight." he whispered.

*****The Next Morning*****

Antoinette woke up to the sun shining brightly through the blinds in Soul's room. She took a moment to observe her surroundings. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but she then realized that the events of the previous night were real, and she was no longer at the Evans mansion, that Soul had rescued her. Suddenly, she heard a cat's meow. She looked up to see a gray cat sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Well hello, there." Antoinette said, smiling. "Aren't you cute? Do you have a name?"

"I'm Blair." the cat replied, which startled Antoinette, causing her to fall off the bed. Hearing the noise, Soul came running into the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Her and shaking, Antoinette pointed at Blair.

"T-that cat just talked to me." she replied.

"Blair, get out of here! You're scaring her." Soul said as he helped Antoinette off the floor. Blair jusr sticked her tongue out and walked out of the room. "That's just Blair. She's part cat, part human. But don't worry, she's harmless." Antoinette nodded. "Now come on. Maka made breakfast for you." The two of them went into the kitchen where Maka was cleaning.

"Hi. I hope you slept well. There's pancakes, sausage, and orange juice. Maka said smiling. Antoinette sat down at the table. "Thank you." she said as she began eating. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." Maka gave Antoinette a blue t shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black boots. "Liz and Patty brought these by for you this morning."

"Who's Liz and Patty?" Antoinette asked.

"They're Death the Kid's weapons. Pistols. He's Lord Death's son. You will see them at the Academy today." Soul said. Antoinette nodded and continued eating. Afterwards, they headed to the Academy, where they were greeted by Maka's father.

"Maaakaaaaaa!" he cried as he crushed Maka into a hug. "How is my baby girl? That octopus head didn't touch you did he?" Maka responded by hitting Spirit over the head with a book that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Suddenly, Lord Death appeared from behind him.

"Maka! Soul! How's it going, you two?" he asked in his goofy voice. Seeing Antoinette, he asked, "And who might you be, young lady?"

"A-Antoinette Devereaux, s-sir." Antoinette said. The fact that she was face to face with the Grim Reaper himself unnerved her.

"Oh, there's no need to be shy. We're all friends here." Lord Death said, giving a peace sign.

"I'll say! Want to go out for drinks sometime?" Spirit exclaimed, popping up beside Lord Death, his eyes replaced by hearts. Lord Death gave him a swift Reaper Chop, causing Antoinette to giggle.

"How old are you, Antoinette?" Lord Death asked.

"17, sir." she replied.

"And where did you come from?"

"I was born in New Orleans, but I lived in Nevada whole life, as a slave." Antoinette said.

"A slave? But where are your parents?" Lord Death. Soul and Antoinette proceeded to tell Lord Death about the incidents that occurred over the summer: Antoinette being purchased by the Evans family, the the constant rapes and abuse, and the events that led to Mr. Evans' death.

"I see. And how long have you had this ability, Antoinette?" Lord Death asked.

"I don't know. It just happened. Sometimes I would get angry, and something would break, or object levitate without me realizing it." Antoinette said.

"I see. Was your mother Josephine Devereaux?" Lord Death asked. Spirit' s head shot up upon hearing that name.

"Yes, how did you know?" Antoinette asked.

"Because your mother had those same abilities. She was a witch."

"A what?" asked Antoinette, not sure she had heard correctly.

"A witch. She was also a meister here." Lord Death said. "In fact, Spirit knew her." Spirit's face turned pink.

"Well, I was acquainted with her, but I didn't know her...all..that..well, you know? We were just classmates." Spirit, said, flustered. Lord Death gave him a stern look.

"Well, anyway, she was an excellent student. But then, she just left without saying a word. If I had known she had a child, I would have taken you in myself." Lord Death said sadly. "I'm very sorry about what happened to you. But, don't worry, you will feel right at home here!" he said in a cheery voice.

"How will I know if I am a weapon or a meister?" Antoinette asked.

"Well, I do see some weapon blood, but it is dormant, so you will most likely be a meister. I will find a suitable partner for you." Lord Death said.

"Understood." Antoinette replied.

"Now, go on. I'm sure you want to see the rest of the school. See ya!" Lord Death chuckled. Soul, Maka and Antoinette left the Death Room.

"Is Lord Death always that goofy?" Antoinette asked.

"Yes." Soul and Maka said in unison.

"You are going to like it here." Soul said. Meanwhile, Lord Death was giving Spirit a stern lecture on his behavior.

"Why did you lie and say you didn't know Josephine, when you were clearly involved with her?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Spirit said.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime." Lord Death said.

"But she'll probably hate me. And Maka would hate me even more than she does now!" Spirit cried. Lord Death sighed

"Be that as it may, she has the right to know." Spirit nodded.

"I will tell her, just not now."

*What are Lord Death and Spirit talking? What is Spirit hiding? You will just have to continue reading to find out


	8. Chapter 8

Soul and Maka spent the whole morning giving Antoinette a tour of the DWMA. At first, she felt extremely overwhelmed, but Soul assured her that she would get used to everything after a while, and he would always have her back. And if Lord Death said her mother was a good student, then maybe it rubbed off on her. But why was Maka's dad so flustered when her mother was mentioned? Does he know something that she doesn't?

As they walked down the hallway, they were greeted by a tall girl with long black hair, which was in a ponytail. At her side was a shorter boy with spiky aqua blue hair.

"Hey, Maka. Soul. How's it going?" the girl said with a smile.

"Pretty good. This is Antoinette Devereaux. She just got accepted here, and we're showing her around." Maka said. Antoinette smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsubaki, and this is-"

"BLACKSTAR! I am the God of this school! You should be honored to be in my presence!" the boy shouted obnoxiously.

"Um, ok...Nice to meet you." Antoinette said. Tsubaki smiled.

"So are you a weapon or a meister?" she asked.

"Lord Death said I would most likely be a meister. And I apparently have witch blood as well, from my mother. She was a student here too. But I never met her. She died while having me," Antoinette said sadly.

"I am so sorry. But don't worry, you're among friends now." Tsubaki said.

"So, you must be the new student." a voice said. Antoinette turned around to see a boy wearing a black pantsuit. He had pale skin and golden eyes. She also noticed that his black hair had 3 white stripes on the left side. On each side of him stood two girls. The one on his left was tall with long strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. The other girl was shorter, short yellow blond hair and blue eyes, and appeared to be younger. "My name is Death the Kid. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he said as he stuck out his hand, which Antoinette took.

"P-pleased to meet you too." Antoinette said. She noticed Kid staring at her, seemingly in awe about something.

"Perfect symmetry." he whispered. Antoinette raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mind him. He has OCD, so he's obsessed with symmetry. I am Liz, by the way. And this is my sister Patty. You must be Antoinette." the tall girl said. Antoinette nodded.

"Can we call you Annie for short?" asked the younger Thompson sister.

"Sure." Antoinette said smiling.

"I'm not worthy to be in the presence of such perfection! I'm filthy! I'm dirty! Why was I given only one set of stripes?" Kid wailed as he was on the floor, bowing before Antoinette.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Antoinette asked.

"Don't worry. He's just having one of his OCD fits. It happens all the time." Soul whispered to her as Liz and Patty went to comfort their meister.

"Me and Patty was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us after school. My treat." Liz said as Patty jumped around screaming "Shopping! Shopping!"

"You want to take me shopping?" Antoinette asked

"Sure! We also want to get to know you too." Liz said, smiling. Antoinette smiled back. No one had ever been this nice to her.

"Sure. I'd love to." she said. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Looks like we better get to class." Maka said as they went into the classroom. When Professor Stein introduced Antoinette to the class, she felt all eyes on her. She noticed the boys were looking at her with hearts in their eyes, and some of the girls, probably their girlfriends, were looking at her contempt, except for a few. She also noticed Soul was giving some of the guys dirty looks. She was seated between Soul and Liz. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Antoinette turned to see a girl with short pink hair smiling at her.

"Hi, my name is Kim Deihl. It's nice to see another witch at the DWMA."

"Nice to meet you." Antoinette said simply as Kim went back to her seat, and went back to paying attention to the lesson. She noticed, however, that Soul's eyes have been on her the whole time, making her blush.

*****Later*****

After school was over, Liz and Patty had taken Antoinette to Death Mall to go shopping, and to hang out.

"So, how do you like the Academy so far?" Liz asked as she was browsing through outfits.

"It's interesting. I didn't think a place like that existed." Antoinette responded.

"Yeah, we felt that way too when we first got here. Me and Patty are actually from Brooklyn."

"So how did you end being the weapons of Lord Death's son?" Antoinette asked.

"Well, when we were younger, our mother abandoned us on the streets. We had nowhere to go, so we had to do what we could to survive. We mostly robbed people. We tried to rob Kid, but couldn't. Something about him scared us. But one day we stole from these gangsters, and they came after us. We thought we were going to die, but Kid saved us. And we have been his weapons ever since." Liz said.

"That's horrible." Antoinette.

"Not as bad as what happened to you. I'm really sorry you had to go through that. If we had been there, he wouldn't have had a dick to piss with." Liz said. Antoinette giggled.

"But Soul was there to save me. He's not like his family at all. He has been very kind to me, and always treated me with respect. He even ki..." Antoinette trailed off.

"Oh my god, did you guys kiss?" Liz asked, like an excited teenage girl. Antoinette nodded shyly. Liz squealed. "So did you like it?"

"I did. But that's one of the reason why we had to leave. His mother walked in on us kissing and was pissed. She thought I was beneath her and thought I was trying to weasel my way into her family." Antoinette said.

"What a bitch. But you don't have to worry about that anymore because you have us now. And I can tell Soul has the hots for you. So let's find you something so hot he will never take his eyes off you!" Liz said excitedly as she picked out an outfit for Antoinette. The three of them walked out of the mall with several bags of clothes. When she got back to the apartment, she saw Soul sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey." he said as moved over for her to sit down. "So how did you like your first day in Death City?"

"It was pretty interesting. Is Blackstar always that obnoxious?" Antoinette asked. Soul chuckled.

"Yeah, he's an idiot towards everyone. But he's a cool guy. So did you, Liz and Patty get your nails done, or do any other girly things girls do?" he teased.

"No they just took me shopping. So where's Maka?"

"Spirit took her out for dinner. He kept begging her to spend time with him and she only agreed to shut him up." Soul said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does Maka have against her dad?" Antoinette asked.

"She has trust issues with men because her father constantly cheated on her mother." Soul said matter-of-factly.

"I see. But there is something that has been bothering me lately." Antoinette said.

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"When Lord Death was talking about my mother, Death Scythe just got really flustered, like he knew something about her that I don't."

"Do you think he might be your dad?" Soul asked. He knew her father abandoned her before she was born.

"I don't know..." Antoinette said.

"Well, any man who would abandon his child is an idiot. And it's his loss, because you're amazing." Soul said, smiling. Antoinette blushed.

"You're just saying that." Antoinette said. Soul tilted her chin up so that their eyes met.

"I never say anything that I don't mean." he said, kissing her gently. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I take you out tomorrow night. Just the two of us. It would be our first official date." Smiling, Antoinette nodded. She scooted closer to Soul and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're something else, you know that?" Soul said as Antoinette fell alseep.


	9. Chapter 9

*****The Next Day*****

It was the day of Antoinette and Soul's date. Antoinette went over to Gallows Manor, since Liz had insisted on helping her get ready and doing her hair and makeup. Liz had picked out a light blue strapless dress, which stopped just a little above Antoinette's knees, and hugged her curves. Antoinette had opted to wear her hair down, with a single white flower. On her feet she was wearing white pumps. And her makeup was flawless.

"When Soul sees you, he is going to have a hemorrhage." Liz mused. Antoinette blushed.

"You think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Antoinette, have a little more confidence. Of course he'll like it! Look at you! Did he tell you where you were going?" Liz asked.

"He didn't say. He says it's a surprise." Antoinette said.

"So, did you pack some condoms? If not, I have some for you." Liz said, winking.

"Why on earth would I need those?" Antoinette said, her face red.

"Because, you know..." Liz made an obscene gesture using her finger and her left hand.

"Liz!" Antoinette exclaimed, mortified, while Patty laughed wildly.

"I'm just saying. Safe sex is best." Liz said, shrugging her shoulders. Before Antoinette could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you ladies decent?" Kid asked from behind the door.

"Yeah." Liz replied. Kid entered the room.

"Sorry to intrude, but your date has arrived." Kid said to Antoinette, smiling. Antoinette went downstairs to see Soul standing, holding a bouquet of red roses. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a red shirt. When Soul saw Antoinette coming down the stairs, he quickly grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his nose, which was dripping blood.

"These are for you." he said, handing Antoinette the roses. "You look beautiful, by the way." Antoinette blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Antoinette said. Soul flashed his signature grin, and offered his arm. "Shall we?" he said. Antoinette smiled and took his arm.

"Have fun you two." Kid said. Antoinette looked over at Liz, who was once again, making the same obscene gesture she was making when they were upstairs, but stopped when Kid glared at her. Antoinette giggled as she got on Soul's bike.

Soul at taken Antoinette to see "Aida" at the Death Opera House. It was a story of an Ethiopian princess who was captured and slaved in Egypt, and fell in love with an Egyptian military commander. As Soul watched the performance, he realized just how similar his life was to the opera at that moment. He was the son of a prominent musical family, who fell in love with their servant. He realized that he didn't just think he loved her, he _did _ love her, and regardless of what her station was in life, she was _his _princess. Throughout his life, he was surrounded by pompous, superficial, self absorbed women who only wanted him for who his parents were (except for Maka, of course). It was refreshing to see someone who was honest, humble, and innocent, and he fell in love with her for that very reason. Antoinette was the only woman, aside from Maka, who liked him for who he truly was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Antoinette asked, interrupting his thoughts. Soul gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, taking Antoinette's hand in his. Antoinette smiled back, her heart racing. She had never had any type of feeling like this for a boy, and for some reason, it excited her. Soul was the only one who had treated her like she was a human being, with feelings and a mind of her own, and she could tell by looking into his heart and soul, that he truly cared for her. _I guess this is what love feels like_. she thought. Soon, the opera was over, and it was time for them to head home.

"So, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Soul asked, as they walked into the apartment, holding hands.

"Yes. Very much. Thank you." Antoinette said. "And thank you for everything." Soul smiled and gently stroked her cheek.

"Ann?" he whispered.

"Hm?" Antoinette said.

"I love you." Soul said. Before Antoinette could respond, Soul's lips met hers. Suddenly filled with desire, she returned the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. Still kissing her, Soul picked Antoinette up bridal style and carried her into their room, shutting the door behind him, and gently laid her on the bed, placing sweet kisses on her neck and collarbone. Soul's crimson eyes stared deeply into her silver ones.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered, as he bent down and began sucking on Antoinette's neck, making her moan. He slowly slipped off his jacket and threw it on the floor, and then took off his shirt. Antoinette felt herself grow warm as she saw Soul shirtless. He was clearly toned. But across his torso was a long, single scar.

"How did you get this?" Antoinette said in a whisper, trailing her finger along the scar.

"From a mission that I had two years ago. I got it protecting Maka." Soul replied.

"Does it hurt?" Antoinette asked.

"No. Not at all." Soul said as he leaned forward and kissed her. However, Antoinette became apprehensive as Soul reached behind her to unzip her dress. Soul sensed her hesitation.

"What's wrong?. Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"N-no, it's alright." Antoinette said. Soul wasn't convinced. He slowly got off her.

"No, it's not. I can tell it's not." he said gently. Antoinette looked down. Soul lifted her chin with his finger so that their eyes met. Soul could see that her eyes were brimming with tears. "Tell me what's wrong." he said as he brushed a tear away.

"I guess, I never really enjoyed sex, that's all." she said. Soul sat down on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Ann, listen to me. What happened to you wasn't sex. He hurt you and took advantage of you. Sex is when two people love each other, and want to show that love physically. And even then, it wouldn't be having sex, it would be making love. I want nothing more than to make love to you right now, but if you think this is too big of a step right now, I am willing to wait until you are ready. There's no rush. I'm not going anywhere." he said. Antoinette's heart stopped at what he said. When she was working for the Evanses, she was never given a choice in anything. Whenever Mr. Evans wanted her, he would have her, whether she wanted it or not. And not only was Soul sitting here professing his love for her, but he wasn't going to push her to have sex with him if she wasn't ready.

"Thank you." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Soul gently brushed it away and embraced her.

"There's no thanks needed. I love you, and I will wait for you, as long as it takes. Because you're worth it." he said.

"I love you too." she whispered. Soul laid them down onto the bed and pulled the covers over them. Antoinette fell fast asleep as Soul held her. For the first time in her life, she felt safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Antoinette woke up the next morning, still cuddled in Soul's arms. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the dress from their date the night before. She smiled to herself as the events played in her head. The opera, Soul confessing his love for her, and the two of them almost making love. She wondered how she came to be so lucky. She was doomed to a lifetime of slavery, and Soul saved her from a life of abuse and hopelessness. He was her knight in shining armor.

"Morning, babe." Soul said, smiling. "Did you sleep well?" Antoinette blushed.

"Did you just call me babe?" she mused. Soul smirked.

"What else would I call my girlfriend?" Soul said, kissing her.

"G-girlfriend?"

"Of course. I mean, we did pretty much seal the deal last night." Soul said slyly.

"Why me?" Antoinette asked. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, out of all the girls you could have, why did you pick me? I was your parents' servant for goodness sake." Antoinette replied. Soul sighed deeply, and took her hand in his.

"First, please don't mention those monsters to me. Second, I chose you because you're honest, and not shallow or self absorbed like a lot of the girls I have dealt with in my life, except for Maka, of course. I love Maka like a sister. But when I look at you, I see our future, and I know I want to be with you forever. That's why." he said. "I love you, Antoinette."

"I love you, too." she said. Soul grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately. He began kissing her gently all over her face, and made his way to her neck, sucking and biting on it, making her gasp. Suddenly-

"Souly! Don't you want to come play with me?" Blair shouted as she burst into the room, wearing only a bra and panties. "Oohh, am I interrupting something?"

"As a matter of fact, you are. Now get out of here, you damn cat!" Soul growled.

"Ok. Have fun you two." Blair said, skipping out of the room.

"I need to take a shower." Antoinette said as she got out of bed. Soul found himself looking st her butt as she walked into the bathroom. Blushing a deep red, he looked under the sheets to see that he had a morning erection.

"There's only one way to deal with this." he said, grabbing the lotion on his nightstand.

*****Later that Day*****

Soul and Antoinette were the talk of the Academy throughout the day. They held hands as they walked to class together, and were seen kissing each other on more than one occasion. Some of the boys were disappointed that they didn't get a chance to ask her out, and most of the girls were jealous because they wanted Soul, and felt that Antoinette ruined their chances with him.

After class, Antoinette went into the bathroom. When she went to wash her hands, she was shoved into the wall. She looked up to see Jessica Rhimes, one of the popular girls, and her clique. They were all wearing their cheerleader uniforms.

"Well look what we have here. The new girl" Jessica sneered.

"What do you want, Jessica?" Antoinette asked.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here. You don't belong here, witch. You or Kim." Jessica said. "The only reason why Soul is with you is because you put a spell on him."

"Well, she _is _from New Orleans. She probably put period blood in his food*" said Lisa, one of the girls. The other girls snickered.

"That's disgusting. And for the record, Soul asked _me _out. Don't get mad at me because you were too slow to ask him out."Antoinette said angrily. "You know what, I don't have time for this bullshit. Move!" Antoinette tried to push her way through the crowd of girls, but Jessica had grabbed her by her hair and punched her. The other girls held her down while Jessica continued to attack her. However, Antoinette managed to throw Jessica off her telekinetically. Alarmed, the other girls went over to Jessica to see if she was alright.

"You better watch your back, bitch." she said as she and her clique hurried out of the bathroom leaving Antoinette alone. She looked into the mirror and saw that she had a bloody nose and a busted lip. Her insides bubbled with rage.

"I'm going to kill those bitches." she said to herself as she left the bathroom. As she walked down the hallway, she was greeted by Liz and Patty.

"Ann, what the hell happened?" Liz asked, when she saw Antoinette's face. "Soul! Get over here!" Soul rushed over to them.

"Babe, what happened?" he asked.

"That bitch Jessica and her friends jumped me. They said that the only reason you're with me is because I put a spell on you." Antoinette raged. Soul felt his face grow hot.

"Damn those bitches!" he shouted.

"Ann, don't worry about a thing. Me and Patty will straighten those whores out for you." Liz said.

"I'll break their necks." Patty said in a demonic voice.

"No, Liz, just leave it alone." Antoinette said.

"No fuck that! I'm sick of those bitches acting like they own the place." Liz said.

"What on earth happened here?" Kid asked, alarmed. He had just come down the hall and saw Antoinette's battered face. "Who did it? Who dared to ruin your perfect, symmetrical face?" he asked.

"Jessica Rhimes and her gang." Soul said.

"I see. I will go tell Father immediately. Don't worry about a thing." Kid said reassuringly. Antoinette nodded.

"Still want me to fuck them up for you?" Liz asked.

"Go right ahead." Antoinette said. "But let's go see Lord Death first."

*In New Orleans, and throughout most of the South, it is a widespread superstition that if a woman slips her menstrual blood into a man's food or drink, and he ingests it unknowingly, he will be bound to her. This is why most southern mothers warn their sons to never eat spaghetti or anything red from a woman that is not a relative.


End file.
